Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package technique, and more particularly to a system-in-package (SiP) module and a method for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
System-in-package (SiP) technique, which may exhibit various configurations such as multi-chip module (MCM), multi-chip package (MCP), chip stack or active/passive elements embedded in the substrate, means that a plurality of integrated circuit (IC) chips and/or passive elements are integrated into a package. Since the SiP technique allows the possibility of hetero-integration, it is extensively applied to various miniature devices. Further, since each of the chips in the SiP module can be developed individually, the SiP technique enables a shorter development period and lower development costs as compared to the system-on-chip (SOC) technique. Accordingly, the SiP technique is often utilized in products integrating various IC chips and/or passive elements, such as digital camera, MP3 or cell phone.
In the course of IC evolution, however, the integration density of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, etc.) in chips has gradually increased and chip sizes have gradually reduced, thus the heat accumulation in SiP modules has increased as well. Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 illustrates the variation of the temperature of a conventional SiP module having a wireless transmission chip with time. FIG. 2 illustrates the variation of the signal throughput of the wireless transmission chip in the SiP module of FIG. 1 with time. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the signal throughput of the wireless transmission chip dramatically drops while the temperature of the SiP module reaches a critical value. Namely, if too much heat accumulates in the SiP module, the packaged chips may lose their original function, and the reliability of the product is thus degraded.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel SiP module and a method for forming the same, thereby improving the heat-dissipation efficiency thereof.